


I’m not too proud to confess that I’ve missed you

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [160]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora hadn’t though that returning to Beacon Hills might’ve been the best idea Laura ever had, after all returning to Beacon Hills reunited her with Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m not too proud to confess that I’ve missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, welcome to another round of 15min fic’s the last for hopefully the rest of the summer so I can focus on my old fic’s. But anyways so here we are with new little tales to endure, these ones are bit different from the usual thing since my friends have decided to play a song to me to give me inspiration that isn’t inspired by the words of the song or the tale it tells. So my friend Quadraphonic-Phobic played me one of Bon Iver’s song which was Skinny Love, and asked an always female Stiles Stilinski and Cora Hale, she also wanted there to be a little bit of Peter in this fic too, and so this is what happened.   
> Now you should know that in my head Laura, Derek and Cora escaped the fire that killed their family and together ran off to New York, and in my head Cora and Stiles used to be friends as kids, need I say more?

 

Cora Hale hadn’t been all that thrilled to learn that Laura had decided they should return to Beacon Hills, but with Laura being the Alpha there was nothing Cora or Derek could do but follow her back to their hometown. She wasn’t all that thrilled about starting High School in a town where she would always carry the burden of being the girl who lost most of her family in a dreadful fire, not only that but she would also have to deal with the legacy left behind by various members of her family that had attended the very high school she was now doomed to attend; each Hale that had attended the High School had been an A student, an athlete that brought glory to the school, each Hale had been social enough to ensure victory over the ridiculous battle for prom-king and queen, and all of that was a terrible legacy for someone like Cora Hale to live up too.

Unlike the Hale’s before her Cora wasn’t all that social, she’d never really been being perfectly happy with just having one good friend perhaps even being a little bit possessive of that one friend, she was distant and cold towards strangers more so now after the fire, always a little bit distrusting the same way Derek was now. Cora also didn’t care about getting A’s and pleasing her teachers no matter how hard Laura tried to distil a want to do better in school in her, but after the fire Cora just didn’t care about trying to be better or the best. Cora had no desire to take part in any activities that weren’t entirely a must for her to graduate from high school, but anything extra like becoming a cheerleader or joining some stupid team wasn’t in Cora’s books even if Laura expected her to join something like cheerleaders or the track-team like Laura or the swim and basketball team as Derek had, or the chess club like uncle Peter had of course Peter had also been the captain of the basketball team and the star of the track-team and the star of the drama club. Cora wasn’t going to join anything she swore as much as she slipped out of the Camaro, Derek just grunted out a short, `Fine.´

Cora wasn’t in the greatest of moods as she made her way into the dull looking building ignoring the whispers that followed her, Cora recognized a few of the judgmental as well as curious faces that were watching her every move, she headed straight towards the locker she’d been signed too one that she’d learned had once been Laura’s.

She was just about to try and unlock her locker when a loud overly excited shrill rang down towards her.

`Oh my God! Cora? Cora Hale? ´

Cora turns around sharply ready to growl at whoever the hell it was making such a racket, but when she saw the girl running towards her brown eyes wide with excitement and joy, there was something oddly familiar about the girl with the upturn of a nose and a long slender neck.

`Oh my God it is you.´ The girl shrieked joyfully before throwing her long slender arms around her, hugging her tightly as if they were long lost friends reunited, and it is as the girl hugs her that Cora catches a whiff of a familiar scent of apples and cinnamon with a hint of citrus and that odd scent that remind Cora of early autumn mornings.

`S-St-Stiles?´ Cora stutters out her arms slowly rising from her sides, struggling to believe this was her best friend from years before.

`Of course it’s me, ´ Stiles chuckled hugging her just a little bit tighter, her head resting against Cora shoulder, `I’ve missed you.´ Stiles confessed her voice trembling a little, and now Cora wraps her own arms around the girl who’d been closer to her than Laura or Derek had ever been, a girl who hadn’t questioned her when Cora had whispered the great big secret she was meant to keep from strangers ears.

`I’ve missed you too.´ Cora confessed into Stiles own shoulder, breathing in a scent she hadn’t even realized she’d been missing as much as she had been missing the girl with whom she could be herself without fearing being judged. Cora feels Stiles hit her at the back of her head while playfully growling out, `Then why the heck didn’t you call me? Or sent me a letter or a card? ´

`I – I don’t know.´ Cora confesses hugging Stiles who’d grown so much during the years that had passed a little bit tighter, and Stiles knowing her seemed to accept her answer, at least Cora thought she did as Stiles arms hugged her just a little bit tighter.

`Well, you’re here now.´ Stiles whispered against her neck, and Cora could tell by the light tone that Stiles was smiling.

~*~*~*~

There was nothing easy about dealing with high schoolers that thought they were better than her, better than Stiles. Cora hadn’t thought she’d find it hard to hear people whisper about her and her family, but Cora found it much harder to hear the hateful whispers that carried Stiles’ name and still Stiles smiled even though she heard a lot of those cruel whispers and words of mockery. Cora hated the way people, teachers and students, spoke to Stiles or about her, and it made her angry how Stiles just took it all with a smile on her face while her eyes revealed just how much the hurtful words stung her.

`Careful, ´ Stiles said as she came to stand beside Cora and her locker, `your wolf is showing.´

Cora grabbed the rest of her things while trying to breathe out the anger that settled inside her chest during all the hours she’d had to listen to people talking about Stiles like she was something less, she’d never thought hearing people talk about someone could make her feel like going absolutely feral and rip out each poisonous and cruel tongue that had been wagging.

`How can you stand it?´ Cora growls looking straight into Stiles beautiful brown eyes, `How can you stand hearing all the shit they say about you, how can you stand the way they talk to you and still keep smiling?´

Stiles leaned against the locker next to Cora’s, her brown eyes closing slowly as she leaned in a little bit more into the cold surface of the locker door, and as Stiles opened her beautiful brown eyes Stiles said, `Do you know what the last coherent thing my mother said to me?´

Cora just shakes her head, after Claudia’s death and even before she died Stiles refused to talk about her mother simply because the subject would’ve had her in tears.

` She told me to keep smiling, even when it’s hard and it hurts and all I want to do is cry, because my smile made her happy and maybe one day I’d find someone who felt the same way about my smile as she did, ´ and then Stiles laughed a genuine and loud little laughter before continuing, `And mom also said, that the best way of showing those that are mean and wicked towards you that you are above them is to continue on smiling.´

Cora’s heart might flutter a little as Stiles’ gaze reaches hers.

`Now Cora,´ Stiles says voice playful, ` don’t you think my smile is prettier than my frown?´ Cora doesn’t know what to say because she’s sure as hell not brave enough to confess that yes Stiles’ smile was ten-times more beautiful than her frown, but her frown was adorable too.

`Want to come with me and visit Uncle Peter? ´ Stiles asked when Cora continued to stay silent.

`What? ´ Cora chokes out, she was certain she’d heard Stiles wrong.

`I’m going to visit Peter,´ Stiles said like she’d just told Cora she was going to the mall or something, `I’m sure he’d like to see you, so Cora Hale want to come?´

`You – you, ´ Cora starts and Stiles closes Cora’s locker for her while saying, `Yeah, every day after school and on Sundays too, ´ Cora just stared at Stiles because she just couldn’t understand how this girl who wasn’t even family had been visiting her burned to a crisp uncle while she Laura and Derek just ran and left him behind without second thought.

`I think the weather is fine enough for us to take a walk outside, so want to come? ´ Stiles asks voice a little bit pleading.

~*~*~*~

`Hello uncle Peter, ´ Stiles said cheerfully as she slipped inside the small room where Cora’s uncle sat in a wheelchair, one half of his face marred with terrible scars, wearing a soft looking dark-blue cardigan and his legs were covered with a familiar looking blanket, to Cora’s surprise Peter who Laura had said was unresponsive and catatonic turned his head a little towards the direction of where she and Stiles were at.

`Stiles?´ his voice wasn’t the same as it had been, it was raspy and weak, full of confusion and uncertainty and the unscarred hand rose from where it had been resting on Peter’s lap, just a little but enough for Stiles to hurry over to take it.

`Yeah it’s me uncle Peter,´ Stiles said softly before kissing the top of Peter’s head, and Cora could see a small smile appear on Peter’s lips.

`Walk? ´ Peter asked voice hopeful.

`Yes, we’re talking a walk today, ´ Stiles said a cheerfully as if taking a walk outside the dull building was the best thing in the world, `And look who’s coming with us.´

There was no look of recognition on Peter’s part as he looked up at her and Cora couldn’t really fault her uncle for not recognizing her because she’d been just a child the last time they’d seen each other.

`Hi, ´ Cora said while giving a tiny and very awkward wave in her uncles direction, `Uncle Peter, it’s me Cora.´

`Stiles. Walk?´ Peter asked turning his gaze away from Cora his eyes empty and unseeing, but as soon as Peter looked up at Stiles there was something a spark of recognition.

`So impatient, ´ Stiles laughed before settling behind the wheelchair and starting to push it with a familiarity of someone who’s done it for a very long time, `Fine. Out we go uncle Peter.´ 

**Author's Note:**

> So in my head Stiles and Cora have been best friends since they were in diapers because Claudia was friends with Talia and John was friends with not only Talia’s husband but Peter too, and that’s why even after Laura packed-up Derek and Cora in her car and ran Stiles and her dad continued to look out for Peter and Stiles has been visiting him for years and years.


End file.
